The Story of Salazar Slytherin
by aibean
Summary: Everyone knows the story of Salazar Slytherin, or so they think. Why did Slytherin really leave Hogwarts? (Contains Slash)
1. Prologue

I don't own anything, but the plot.  
  
Warning: Contains Slash  
  
*The Legend*  
  
"You all know, of course, that Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago-the precise date is uncertain-by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age. The four school Houses are named after them: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. They built this castle together, far from prying Muggle eyes, for it was an age when magic was feared by common people, and witches and wizards suffered much persecution.For a few years, the founders worked in harmony together, seeking out youngsters who showed signs of magic and bringing them to the castle to be educated. But then disagreements sprang up between Slytherin and the others. Slytherin wished to be more selective about the students admitted to Hogwarts. He believed that magical learning should be kept within all-magic families. He disliked taking students of Muggle parentage, believing them to be untrustworthy. After a while, there was a serious argument on the subject between Slytherin and Gryffindor, and Slytherin left the school.Reliable historical sources tell us this much."  
  
Question what you know.  
  
A/N: Intrigued? Please review. I know it's not much, but let me know if you're interested. This is just the prologue/teaser for the story. I've been busy working on my other fic. I Am Living (please check it out), but I had this idea and wanted to put it out there. 


	2. The Wizard World of Olde

*The Wizard World of Olde*  
  
Salazar Slytherin was born in a time of great change. It is always difficult for those born in an era of change, especially for those who do the changing. They are unable to live a "regular" life; their life is a transition changing the normal. Their lives are remembered in awe by everyone except their selves. They sacrifice themselves for the future, they sacrifice themselves for change.  
  
But now Salazar was only eighteen and sacrifice and change were far from his mind. During Salazar's time there was no wizard community as there is now. Powerful self-sufficient wizard families lived in large manors houses in the depths of the great dark forests. They spent their time slaying "beasts" from dragons to goblins or terrorizing the Muggles on the nearby lands. Communication and the sharing of ideas between wizard families was nonexistent. Why share magic that could be used against you, was a popular saying. Wizards were only aware that other Wizarding families existed, because of the constant warfare between them.  
  
Salazar was not a fighter, neither mentally nor physically. He was tall, but very thin and frail. He had pale skin, dark hair, and piercing brown eyes. He was a fervently religious and believed that God could not possibly of placed wizards on this earth to terrorize each other and the "lesser" inhabitants of the Earth. He spent most of his time locked up in his tower experimenting with spells and potions.  
  
His father was a great warrior and whose goal in life was to gain more dominance in their region. Salazar's mother had died while giving birth to him; he was their first and only child. Salazar's father greatly desired a son to fight in battle with him, and though he tried Salazar would never be that son.  
  
When Salazar was about ten his father began to look towards the Muggle community. Legend said that wizards were sometimes born from Muggle parents. Salazar remembered the day when his father had brought home a young boy of twelve. He was shorter then Salazar, but he was very muscular. He had sandy brown hair and clear blue eyes, a bright smile shown on his face.  
  
"Salazar," his father said, "this is Godric Gryffindor."  
  
A/N: I know, another long chapter, but this was chapter was just to build up the background. Please review. Thanks for the review mystic-damon! 


	3. Learning New Lessons

*Learning New Lessons*  
  
It was now several years later. Salazar's father had risen to prominence in the Wizarding community. He was one of the most powerful wizards in England. Salazar had shared many of his findings with his father in exchange for a greater deal of freedom. Salazar desired to attend Muggle college. A strong knowledge of Latin was necessary, as he wanted to record his findings for future generations.  
  
Salazar was overseeing his house elves pack his bags, when his bedroom door opened and the young man, Godric, entered the room.  
  
"Hello," said Salazar coldly. Over the years Salazar and Godric's relationship had been one of simple acquaintance. Salazar spent almost all his time, locked up in his private wing of the house, expanding his magical knowledge. Godric had been off slaying dragons, or whatever people like him did. Salazar wasn't quite sure.  
  
"You're leaving tomorrow," said Godric. Leave it to Godric to state the obvious thought Salazar. Salazar's lack of human interaction in life made him completely blind to the fact that Godric was trying to make a friendly gesture.  
  
"Yes," said Salazar turning away from Godric back to the house elves.  
  
"Why are you going?"  
  
"To learn the finer points of Latin. I plan to make myself a cultured man," he emphasized the word culture making it clear that he saw Godric as bellow himself, an uncultured barbarian unworthy of his time. In reality Salazar saw admirable qualities in the man before him. Salazar had the bad habit of being excessively proud and could not except an uneducated man like Godric to have desirable abilities. He hid all his feelings towards Godric behind an air of superiority.  
  
Godric had hoped before Salazar left that the two, almost brothers, could have at least a friendly relationship. He respected Salazar's dedication to learning, something he desired, but never had the luxury to have, but he was also a pride man who would not be made to feel inferior to anyone, and his patience was thinning. This conversation was like so many they had before. Neither was willing to bend for the other. Godric tried one more time.  
  
"Good luck."  
  
"Luck is for the superstitious. My mind will carry me through."  
  
"I'm sure it will," said Godric and he got up and left. After Godric left Salazar was aware that he had been unnecessarily cruel. He wasn't going to apologize and bring himself down to his level. Seeing nothing else he could do, he pushed the thought from his mind, concentrating again on packing his things for the next day.  
  
Salazar found his time at college very rewarding. He enjoyed being part of an educated community even if they lacked magical powers. Even though the other scholars were friendly, his magical roots always made him feel somewhat isolated. He found himself being driven towards one of the scholars who was alienated like himself. She was the only female on the campus. Her father was the president of the school. She was very beautiful. She had long dark brown hair that fell in soft curls. She had bright blue eyes that were always full of joy for learning. Her name was Rowena Ravenclaw.  
  
Over the years Salazar and Rowena's friendship had become strong. Rowena's dedication to learning astounded Salazar. Unlike Salazar who saw that the world was changing and forecasted that knowledge was the tool of the future, Rowena learned for a true love of learning.  
  
It was Salazar's last year at school. The college Salazar attended was in the country about a day's journey from London. Rowena and Salazar were taking a carriage into the city to buy their books for the school year. At this time in history there was no police force and travelers on country roads often encountered thieves.  
  
As the carriage rode through a wooded area, an arrow suddenly zipped into the carriage, through the window, and went sailing out the other side. A shout was heard as an arrow struck the driver. A large man who looked like he hadn't shaved in days approached the window.  
  
"Hullo me lady and good sir. What a nice day it tis." He opened the carriage door. Rowena quickly pulled out a small thin piece of wood and pointed it at the man.  
  
"Petrificulus totalitis!" She shouted and he frozen fell to the ground. She turned the wand to Salazar and began to recite a memory charm.  
  
"Wait! I'm a wizard too."  
  
"What?" Salazar pulled out his long ebony wand and quickly levitated Rowena's hat. "Well that's quite a pleasant surprise." From then on their strong friendship only increased. The students in the University began to discuss the inevitability of marriage between the Slytherin and Ravenclaw houses.  
  
As the year began to wind down Salazar began to desperately think about his future. He was determined not to go back to his life of solitary study. Rowena came up with an incredibly novel idea that wizard's today take as self-evident. That a peaceful wizard community could exist by the sharing of knowledge in a school. Slytherin quickly agreed. It worked for Muggles, it could work for wizard's too. The two planned to begin working on their school as soon as school ended.  
  
Salazar Slytherin believed good manners were a neccessary part of high society. He would never do anything that would tarnish his immaculate reputation. He realized that an unmarried man and women traveling together would look inappropriate. He decided that he must talk to Rowena's father about marriage. Slytherin was sure he would be granted his request. He was well mannered, well educated; one of the brightest students at the college, wealthy, and Rowena was rather fond of him. A finer match could not be found.  
  
He visited Professor Ravenclaw the next day in his office. Professor Ravenclaw greeted Salazar warmly. He had always like the young man.  
  
"So Mr. Slytherin, what brings you to my office on this fine day?"  
  
"Well as you know your daughter and I have been good friends for some time."  
  
"Yes, and what a fine friendship it is."  
  
"I have a considerable fortune and am one of the top students at this fine college."  
  
"True. True."  
  
"I would like to make your daughter my wife."  
  
"Do you love her?"  
  
"Love sir?" asked Slytherin incredulously. Love? What place did love have in a marriage?  
  
"Do you love her?"  
  
"Well I'm very fond of your daughter."  
  
"But do you love her?"  
  
"Well, isn't a little premature for love. We're not even married yet."  
  
"So you do not love her?"  
  
"I can not say that I love her, yet."  
  
"Then I must deny you her hand."  
  
"But sir. I'm sure a smart man such as yourself sees the importance of fortune and upbringing. I would make a good husband. Love has time to bloom."  
  
"I will not sell my daughter for fortune or manners."  
  
"Sell? Sell sir? I promise you I only have the best intentions."  
  
"I am sure you mean her no harm, but I assure you one day when your heart fills with love for another you will thank me."  
  
"I will never love another. I promise to dedicate my heart to only your daughter."  
  
"Never promise what you cannot control. You know not what the future will bring. I heard of your wish to a found a school of magic with my daughter and I fully support you in this endeavor. Use your money for that, and save your heart for true love." With that he showed Salazar out.  
  
A/N: I hope everyone had a nice New Year. Thanks for the reviews cucarachaz4u, Sirius-fan-0000, and mystic-damon. Please review. 


	4. The Next Phase

*The Next Phase*  
  
Salazar had heard the many accusations against Professor Ravenclaw. He was often caused a crazy revolutionary. Salazar had always defended Professor Ravenclaw on principle. Though he new little of the man's beliefs he had always been sure that such an intelligent man as Professor Ravenclaw could never be wrong. Salazar, who had been brought up in a very conservative household, saw that clearly some of the old ideas needed to change, but marriage was not one of them. The idea of arranging his own marriage had been quite revolutionary enough for Slytherin. Salazar believed himself to be a true intellectual. He believed in facts not feelings. Love was something created in the minds of men; it was only an illusion. Only weak men believed in illusions, and Salazar was definitely not a weak man. Salazar now saw that other men could not be trusted. That one must look only to oneself for moral guidance. For one could never know what false beliefs might empower other men.  
  
Later that night Salazar began to discuss his new views with his roommate Duncan Whitby. Duncan was studying philosophy and was always curious to hear people's theories. Though Salazar was not close with Duncan he found him to be a good listener and full of important guidance. Duncan did not give advice, but posed questions to Salazar that somehow always led him to surprising conclusions.  
  
After Salazar finished stating his ideas Duncan leaned back in his chair. He closed his eyes slightly, meditating on what he had heard. Then without moving, he spoke softly and clearly to Slytherin.  
  
"How do you know that your beliefs are right?"  
  
"I guess you don't know, but there's no way to know if anyone else's beliefs are right either. If you can't trust yourself who can you trust? There are no guarantees. Perhaps no one's right."  
  
"Are there any universal morals?" Salazar thought for a moment. He had always assumed that all mankind must accept certain things as morals of mankind, but as he thought about it, he couldn't place his finger on anything that all men accepted without question. He could see Duncan's question allowing his theory to go down an unseen path.  
  
"No."  
  
"No?"  
  
"No. One might say that murder is a universal sin, but men murder each other daily, for money, land, protection, and millions of other reasons. Clearly these murders think what they are doing is right."  
  
"So good and evil are just perceptions."  
  
"Yes." And with that short three-letter word Salazar's life changed forever. He would no longer let the beliefs and traditions of others bind him. He must find his own path and only he could know what was right and true.  
  
"Thank you Duncan."  
  
"My pleasure. You bring up some interesting ideas. You reminded me of something. I'm going to the library, I need to look some things up." Duncan got up and left.  
  
A few moments later a large owl swooped into the dorm room dropping a large letter on his lap before perching on the corner of his dresser. He immediately recognized the Slytherin family crest. He tore upon the seal and found an invitation to the wedding of Godric Gryffindor and Cecily Blythe, the daughter of a powerful and wealthy Wizarding family. Ah, the perfect pair, my father would settle for not less profitable of a relationship. He had no desire to attend the affair, but he new that he would need money from his father to set up the school. He quickly wrote a positive response and sent the note off with the owl. He had not been home for five years. He wondered how his old life would look through his new eyes.  
  
It was the day after school was over. Salazar was preparing his things to leave. The wedding was going to be in a few weeks, but he thought he could help with the preparations, at least that was his excuse for coming. In reality he had nowhere else to go. After the wedding Rowena and him were going to begin scouting for school locations, but until then he had nowhere to live.  
  
All his things were packed and ready to go. He had said good-bye to everyone, except for Professor Ravenclaw. As he was waiting for the carriage to come he decided to visit the professor. He wasn't mad at the professor, disillusioned yes, but not mad. After his philosophical epiphany any anger against the man had subsided. He had postponed the meeting only because it would make the ending of this phase of his life so definite. His years at college had been the most fulfilling of his life. He had high expectations for the future, but the future was so uncertain. His life in college had always been predictable. He was guaranteed to find days of studying, learning, and witty banter. He enjoyed predictability. It made him feel in control. He hated feeling weak and lack of control was definitely a sign of weakness.  
  
As he opened the door and the professor smiled at him a touch of anger rose inside his chest, as the scene seemed all too familiar to the last time he was in the office, but the anger quickly subsided.  
  
"I'm leaving now Professor." He realized it sounded stupid. He knew the professor must of heard of his departure, but he didn't know what else to say.  
  
"It's going to be alright." He smiled at this remembering one of the reasons he had always respected the professor so much, his sometimes almost uncanny ability to read his mind. Perhaps that was why he had been so affected by his lack of understanding when it came to Salazar's feelings on marriage.  
  
"I know."  
  
"But you can't help feeling unsure." Salazar knew that the professor knew that Salazar would never admit to being unsure of anything, but he also knew that this sentiment would not be lost on Salazar. "I have high expectations for you. I see in you the determination to be a success. I expect letters on your progress."  
  
"Of course professor." The conversation was interrupted by a man entering the room.  
  
"Your carriage is here Mr. Slytherin."  
  
"Thank you. I'll be out in a moment."  
  
"Wait," said Professor Ravenclaw to the carriage driver.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"The carriage will not be required. Mr. Slytherin has found other means of transportation." The carriage driver looked at Salazar. Salazar looked at the professor unsure of what he was talking about. The professor nodded at Salazar who nodded at the carriage driver.  
  
"As you wish," said the carriage driver as he left the room.  
  
"How do you propose I get home if not by carriage? I really don't think a broom would be practical." He pointed to a small pot with dust in it affixed to the side of the fireplace. Salazar had never noticed it there before.  
  
"Flu powder."  
  
"What?"  
  
"One of my latest inventions. You stand in the fireplace, take a handful of the powder, throw it down as you clearly state where you want to go, and in seconds you're transported there. It's very simple."  
  
"Alright." Salazar gathered his things and then stood in the fireplace. He took a handful of the powder and with perfect enunciation pronounced his chosen location. "Slytherin Manor." Salazar was shocked as blue flames shot up at him and he was whirled round in round as fireplaces shot before his eyes. He had never experienced anything like this before. He wobbled slightly almost falling to the floor as he suddenly stopped inside the fireplace of Slytherin Manor. He was amazingly impressed by the flu powder. Professor Ravenclaw would be an important resource when he started the school.  
  
As he walked out of the fireplace and into the main hall of Slytherin Manor, he felt like he was walking back into the past. He jumped at the sudden sound of a squeak behind him. Turning around, he saw the familiar form of the house elf Faxon.  
  
"Master Slytherin, you've finally returned!" Salazar had quickly endeared himself to the house elves. He had always treated them with respect, which had been a wonderful change from the cruel attitude his father had treated them with. He saw within them great magical ability, which he believed earned them respect. Though Salazar was not a warm individual, cold was a word often used to describe him, he had a good deal of respect for all mankind. This of course did not in anyway change the fact that he was a complete and utter elitist, but he believed that all creatures deserved to be at least free from physical harm. This may have come more from the fact that he believed violence to be completely and utterly barbaric, and above all he despised barbarism, more then it came from any sympathy towards others. Salazar was full of contradictions, most likely from the fact that he was raised in a household so conflicting from anything that was in his soul. Salazar never tried to work out these contradictions and instead just went with his beliefs.  
  
"Hello Faxon."  
  
"You remembered." Salazar gave Faxon one of his rare smiles. He could never help, but be charmed by the innocence of the house elves.  
  
"I must tell Master Gryffindor you're here."  
  
"Where is my father?" Salazar had no desire to see Godric.  
  
"He is gone."  
  
"Gone where?"  
  
"I do not know. I am just a lowly house elf. No one tells me these things."  
  
"Well then I suppose tell Godric I am here and I'll need some elves to help with my things."  
  
"Of course Master Slytherin. I am so glad you have returned," and with that he scurried away. As soon as Faxon left Salazar's mouth turned into a scowl. He could feel himself quickly being drawn back into the life he had so greatly detested. He held his breath and shut his eyes as if trying to savor the last bits of air left from his life at school. He heard heavy footsteps enter the hall and he new without even opening his eyes who was there. Godric never had developed the aristocrat grace that Salazar had. It was only the thought that one day Salazar was going to turn this world on end that gave him the strength to open his eyes and face Godric, the incarnation of barbarism.  
Godric looked at Salazar standing in the hall with his eyes shut a scowl on his face. He felt a twinge of disappointment. He hadn't expected a warm welcome, but he was always slightly shocked at how cold Salazar could be. How could he be so decent to the house elves and yet so horrible to him? He abruptly stopped this line of thought. Godric was not one to complain.  
  
"Slytherin. I didn't expect you this soon. When did you leave? It's almost a days travel isn't it?"  
  
"By carriage. I left about," he pulled out his gold pocket watch, "ten minutes ago."  
  
"How did you get here? Even flying would take you several hours."  
  
"Flu powder."  
  
"Flu powder?"  
  
"You really need to get out more." Salazar was always delighted at the opportunity to make Godric look like a fool. He would not admit that he had not the slightest knowledge of Flu powder either, until about ten minutes ago.  
  
Godric blushed slightly at this. He was always embarrassed when Salazar pointed out his blaring lack of culture. Godric noticed that with his blush, the edges of Salazar's mouth turned up slightly, his embarrassment quickly turned to anger, and he tried to think of a spiteful comeback. The interruption of the house elves coming in to take Salazar's bags allowed Godric a moment to calm down. He had promised himself he would be civil to Salazar.  
  
"Where is my father?"  
  
"The Calhouns attacked the Blythes."  
  
"Ah, the petty warfare of the wizards."  
  
"Don't be so scornful. You're a wizard too."  
  
"That I am. So why are you not off bravely defending your fiancés family?"  
  
"Someone has to stay behind and watch the manor."  
  
"And father's never one to stay behind and miss getting himself killed." Godric felt a touch of brotherly bond as Salazar spoke these words; even through the negativity they gave to Godric's war ridden way of life.  
  
Suddenly the front door shook.  
"Looks as if some of your friend are here," said Salazar unconcerned by the fact that they were being attacked by one of the many warring wizard factions. He had been through millions of these attacks through his boyhood and was quite aware of the protocol. His father and the rest of his male relatives would come whooping out the door throwing curses right and left with large grins on their faces.  
  
"Lord!" Godric ran to the long brass tube affixed to the front wall, so he could see what was going on outside. "It's the Braxtons.and the Calhouns. They must have attacked the Blythes to move the forces from the manor."  
  
"I'll be in my room. Have fun." Salazar began to walk to his room, but before he could go more then a few steps Godric grabbed him by the arm.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?"  
  
"I DIDN'T REALIZE YOUR WERE HARD OF HEARNG! I'M GOING TO MY ROOM!"  
  
"I CAN HEAR YOU, but I need your help. I don't know if you realize it, but there's no one else in this house, and there are twenty angry wizard outside the door, and I cannot fight them alone."  
  
"I realize five years is a long time, but I thought you would remember I don't do the whole fighting thing."  
  
"Well I hope you do the whole dying thing, because they're not going to care that you have extensive skills in Latin."  
  
"It's all a game. I doubt that they can even get through the door." The door shook more violently. "Perhaps they can."  
  
"You spent almost you're entire childhood locked in your bedroom working on magic. Don't you have some spell you could use to ward off some wizards?"  
  
"I could do if I wanted to. I'm just opposed to violence. It's barbaric."  
  
"Well I don't think they care." Godric pointed to the door as the wood began to splinter.  
  
A/N: Longer chapter. It's starting to get to the meat of the story. I know this story is supposed to be romance and it will be getting to romance very soon I promise. Thanks for the review mystic-damon. Please review and tell me what you think of the chapter. 


	5. Finally Friends

*Finally Friends*  
  
Godric threw Salazar to the side, falling on top of him, as a curse came through the hole that was forming in the middle of the door.  
  
"Get off of me!" Godric rolled off Salazar, landing on the floor next to him.  
  
"I don't even get a thank you. I just saved your life."  
  
"Sorry, I did not sing your praises, but my primary concern at that moment was breathing."  
  
"God, Salazar do you have to be such an asshole?"  
  
"You find that surprising? Really I do not remember us ever being chummy chummy." Another curse flew through the door.  
  
"Shut up and just follow me."  
  
"Oh yes my glorious savior whatever you say." Godric stopped himself from hurling another insult at Salazar and focused on the task at hand. The two walked to the side of the door. Godric pulled out his wand and motioned Salazar to do the same. Godric threw the door open and the two men slipped out on their stomachs. In front of the door was a stone wall, about half the height of the average man, used as a shield during battles like these. Salazar got to his knees and peered at the wizards hiding behind the trees, in front of the castle.  
  
"Go ahead Salazar. Show me some of that superior magic." Salazar cleared his throat and pointed his wand at the nearest wizard.  
  
"Petrificus totalus!" The wizard went flying backward, his body rigid his arms stuck tightly to his sides.  
  
"What did you do to him?" asked Godric, impressed at Salazar's use of a spell he had never even heard of.  
  
"I petrified him," said Salazar proudly. Godric started laughing. "What is so funny?" Godric looked at Salazar's angry and confused face and started laughing even harder. "I demand you tell me what's so funny, or else."  
  
"Or else you'll petrify me?" Godric continued to laugh.  
  
"What is so funny?"  
  
"You petrified him."  
  
"I believe we already established that fact."  
  
"Salazar you're supposed to kill them."  
  
"Kill them?"  
  
"Avada Kedavra is very effective."  
  
"That's barbaric!"  
  
"You seem to like that word."  
  
"So all these years when you have been going out on your little battles, you have been killing people?"  
  
"For someone who thinks he's so smart, you sure are pretty clueless about a lot of things."  
  
"I am not killing anyone."  
  
"So Mr. Cold Slytherin is a real softy on the inside."  
  
"I am not soft. I just have a respect for the miracle of life, that wizards like you seem unable to comprehend."  
  
"Well we can't just petrify them?"  
  
"Why not? I just did."  
  
"Well the petrifying only lasts for a few hours. When they all wake up we'll have a problem on our hands again."  
  
"Well after we petrify them, we could lock them up in the dungeons."  
  
"But.but." Godric couldn't seem to come up with an acceptable reason why this course of action was a complete impossibility."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"But no one's ever done that before."  
  
"Change is good. The Wizarding community could use to learn that."  
  
"Fine, but your father's going to kill me."  
  
"He's not going to kill you. He likes letting me enjoy my little whims. Worse comes to worse he'll laugh and go kill them himself."  
  
"Fine."  
  
A few hours later Godric and Salazar went down to the dungeon, now full of angry wizards.  
  
"What's going on here Godric!" said one of the prisoners.  
  
"What does it look like Aldan?"  
  
"It looks like you locked us up, and I was just wondering, what sick twisted thoughts, in that little brain of yours, gave you the idea that you could lock us in a cage like a bunch of animals." Godric glared at Salazar and then glared at Aldan.  
  
"Shut the hell up Aldan!"  
  
"Who's that?" asked Aldan pointing at Salazar.  
  
"Salazar Slytherin," said Salazar as he extended his hand through the bars. Aldan grabbed Salazar's hand and pulled it towards him till Salazar's head banged into the bars.  
  
"Nice to meet ya. So you're the little Slytherin pussy who's too chicken to come out and fight like a man. You're a disgrace to the name of wizards.  
  
"You and I have different opinions of what disgraces the name of wizards."  
  
"Clearly." Aldan pulled Salazar's hand again, Salazar's head again banging into the cold metal bars.  
  
"Let him go Aldan!"  
  
Aldan let go of Salazar's hand and Salazar quickly pulled it back through the bars. He wasn't going to admit it out loud, but perhaps it was better to let Godric take care of these things. He couldn't help, but feel a small surge of compassion for Godric. It was nice having someone protect him for once. He would rather die then tell Godric that though.  
  
Godric grabbed Aldan's collar.  
  
"Apologize!" Aldan spat at Godric. "Apologize! Or did you forget which one of us has the wand and which one of us is behind bars!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Louder!"  
  
"Godric this is not neccessary. You know I hate violence." Aldan chuckled.  
  
"I have no problem with violence." Godric shook Aldan and he dropped to the floor with a loud thump. Godric turned to leave.  
  
"I see. It's not that surprising. He's very lovely," said Aldan as he massaged his sore neck.  
  
"Shut up!" snapped Godric.  
  
"Godric, what is he talking about?"  
  
"Nothing Salazar. Just go upstairs. Let me handle this."  
  
"Yeah, let him handle this," mimicked Aldan.  
  
"You cannot make me do anything I do not choose to do myself. You think I'm just a-what did you say?" Salazar turned to Aldan. "Oh yes, a little Slytherin pussy."  
  
"No! It's just that--" Aldan laughed.  
  
"I was wrong." He laughed harder. "This is even better. Oh how the mighty have fallen."  
  
"Shut the hell up Aldan."  
  
"Oooh. Or what? Little Slytherin doesn't like violence. You gonna kiss me to death."  
  
"Fuck off!"  
  
"Oh I plan too. This little argument has been very exciting. But I don't have to listen to you anymore. You're going to listen to me. You think I'm so daft, but I know what's going through your little brain. You're worried little Slytherin's going to find out what you've been doing, and then you won't get any." Godric turned to Salazar who looked completely confused. Godric was surprised that Salazar was yet to understand what was going on. His smarts clearly didn't extend past the world of book and magic. He was completely clueless when it came to seedier side of things.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Oh let's see. I'm locked in the dungeon and you have the key. What could I possibly want from you?"  
  
"How do I know you won't tell him as soon as I let you out."  
  
"Tell me what?" "You'll just have to trust me."  
  
"See that's the problem. I don't trust you."  
  
"Well it looks as if we have a little problem here. Maybe I should just tell him now. He deserves to know the type of man he's dealing with."  
  
"Tell me!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"I bet he doesn't even know your gay." Godric pulled out his wand and pointed at Aldan. Before he shot off the first curse he could think of he looked back at Salazar he looked scared, confused, cute.Cute? Aldan was right. Godric had fallen for Slytherin. He expected to be more surprised, disgusted, weirded out, but he wasn't. He guessed that at the back of his mine he always realized it. Always respected, admired, liked, the cute Slytherin who was so different from anyone else he met, polite, smart, and just so different. Godric was smart enough to realize that Salazar would never like him back. It was almost too much to hope for that through this whole ordeal that they might become friends, let alone lovers. Salazar had always been cold to him, seeing him be, as Salazar would say 'barbaric', was probably not the way to win Slytherin's heart.  
  
Godric put his wand back in his robe.  
  
"I demand you tell me what is going on here."  
  
"Go upstairs. I promise I will tell you everything. Just let me deal with Aldan alone."  
  
"Everything?"  
  
"Everything, I promise. You trust me, right?" Salazar thought for a moment. Did he trust Gryffindor? He trusted him completely. Godric didn't lie.  
  
"Yes. But this does not mean I am listening to you. I am making a choice."  
  
"You're making a choice." Salazar left.  
  
"I can't help, but be jealous," said Aldan.  
  
"I hate you."  
  
"You'll thank me later."  
  
"I doubt you're doing this for thanks."  
  
"Oh you know me ever so well. You like him, don't you?" Godric didn't respond. "You don't have to hide your feelings from me. Who am I going to tell? I'm locked in your dungeon."  
  
"Fine. I like him."  
  
"I knew it."  
  
"And you haven't told him?"  
  
"Of course not."  
  
"What do you mean of course not? I've never known Godric Gryffindor to be shy. Godric always takes what he wants."  
  
"He's different."  
  
"Everyone thinks their lover is different. Mankind is very much the same. We make these differences up ourselves. We turn molehills into mountains."  
  
"Doesn't it go the other way?"  
  
"Yeah, but it doesn't prove my point." Godric chuckled.  
  
"I knew there was a reason I dated you."  
  
"I thought it was because I gave good head."  
  
"Well, that too."  
  
"Now go talk to him, but be back. You're not leaving me in this freezing dungeon."  
  
"Okay." Godric went upstairs and found Salazar sitting in one of the green velvet chairs in the hall. He looked up when he heard Godric's footsteps. Godric sat down next to him.  
  
"Well."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Um."  
  
"This is so weird."  
  
"What?" Godric was revealed to at least skirt the issue for the moment. "Us talking like this. I think I've said more to you today, than I've had in the rest of my life combined. I never thought I could talk to you. You know Godric, you are really not that bad."  
  
"That means a lot Salazar. Especially coming from you. You're not the bad either."  
  
"I hate wizards."  
  
"You can't hate wizards. You're a wizard. You don't hate yourself do you?"  
  
"No. I am going to change this world one day. You will see. I am going to start a school, for wizards. It is going to teach magic."  
  
"People won't like it."  
  
"They will one day. One day every wizard in England will know my name. It is going to change this world. It will be men, like that Aldan character, who are laughed at, not men like me. What was it that you two were talking about?"  
  
"I don't want to say."  
  
"Godric you promised."  
  
"I know, and I will tell you if you want to, but I'm warning you it might, it will probably, ruin this. This fragile friendship between us that's just beginning to blossom." Salazar gasped.  
  
"Was that wrong?"  
  
"No, it was right, so right. I just never heard you talk like that before, so eloquent."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"You'll find it barbaric."  
  
"I cannot say why, but I have learned to accept barbarism as part of your character. You promised. Tell me."  
  
"Okay. You've never been to war, but its often awful. You spend weeks out in the cold, sleeping in tents with a bunch of other men, waiting till someone fires a curse at you. You get bored, anxious, you experiment, you know try new things."  
  
"That was my childhood. Finding new potion, spells--"  
  
"Not that kind of new things. We're barbaric remember." Salazar smiled. One of the few times Godric had ever seen Salazar smile. "You have a nice smile. You don't use it very often."  
  
"You do not usually do things that make me smile.Sorry.that was unnecessarily cruel. I am not used to this whole relationship."  
  
"I know. It's different."  
  
"Barbaric. Got it. Continue."  
  
"While you think with your head, the guys in war often think with their--"  
  
"Heart?"  
  
"A little lower." Salazar made a face. "Yeah. Sorry.do you want me to stop?.It is really awkward talking to you about this."  
  
"No. Go on."  
  
"Right. So the men are thinking with their.lower piece of anatomy.and they get really drunk.and.things happen."  
  
"What kind of things."  
  
"They experiment."  
  
"Like?"  
  
"They do things you would normally only do with a women."  
  
"Like." Salazar whispered the next word, ".sexual things."  
  
"Very sexual things." Salazar looked stunned.  
  
"God this is like talking to a kid." Salazar looked hurt. "Sorry, I'm just surprised you never heard any of this stuff before.Sometimes after experimenting you realize that you like doing these things more with a man than you do with a woman."  
  
"Then they are a homosexual?"  
  
"Yeah. So you have heard about this stuff."  
  
"Not like this."  
  
"Well, I'm a.homosexual." Godric didn't look at Salazar to see his reaction this time. "And Aldan was one of my lovers."  
  
"You love Aldan?" Leave it to Salazar to question that point.  
  
"No, that's just what you call someone who you do things with."  
  
"Then why are you getting married.to a woman?"  
  
"No one cares if you're a homosexual along as you get married and pop out a couple of heirs, you can have as many male lovers on the side as you want."  
  
"That's not very respectful."  
  
"I thought you realized. Us wizards are never very respectful." Godric could tell this was the end to their short-lived friendship.  
  
"So how does this affect me?" He had to ask that question. If there was any hope of their friendship lasting, it died with this last sentence.  
  
"Because Aldan thinks I like you.like that.he's jealous."  
  
"Well do you?" Dodging the answer clearly hadn't worked.  
  
"Yes." Godric got up and ran to his room. He could not bear to hear Salazar's surely disgusted reaction.  
  
A/N: Okay I know Harry Potter line reference really bad, but it just came out. But hey I'm a fan, and hey this is fan fiction. What better place to have fun being a fan of Harry Potter. Long chapter. This is my longest chapter yet on fanfic.net. I hope the story still's interesting. I know Aldan's a little weird and rough, but well, I don't know, that's just how it worked out. Thanks mystic-damon for the sweet review. Please review. 


End file.
